The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as ‘Burnectwentytwo.’
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of available deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling ‘Burnectwentytwo’ was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experiment orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross made in February of 1998, of the yellow-flesh nectarine tree, Crimson Baby (unpatented), which was used as the seed parent; and a sub-acidic white-fleshed, nectarine tree ‘Arctic Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,332) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, identified as ‘E45.004’ which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2000 fruiting season, the new, present variety, was selected for advanced evaluation and re-propagation.